


M/C in Civil/Infinity War

by Rose39



Series: M/C Romanoff [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't Read This If You Haven't Seen Infinity Wars!, Gen, Last Warning!, Major Infinity War Spoilers!, Reader can control gravity, Reader is Natasha's adopted daughter, Reader is a mutant, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose39/pseuds/Rose39
Summary: My “This Is How We Speak Now, Get Used To It(Loki)” happens in an alternate universe where Civil War and Infinity War never happened.I decided to put M/C Romanoff into a world where they did, and I just wrote the basics of how old she was, where she was, who she was with(herteam), things said about her, and the results of that big moment.





	M/C in Civil/Infinity War

**Author's Note:**

> I need to get to bed, I have to get up early tomorrow.
> 
> No, this kept nagging at my brain until I was like, "You know what?! Fine! Fuck you too!" And wrote this out.
> 
> I'm sorry.

Civil War  
Age: 19  
Team: Cap  
Berlin Fight: Had similar orders to Peter; Stay out of the crossfire, and only throw things when they're not looking, don't get hurt. Was with Bucky and Sam when Spiderman creamed them. Was compromised, and unlike Peter, listened, taking off to hide when Peter noticed her.  
Notable line said: "Mom, You raised me better than this." After being found by Natasha, who responded with, "Because we're both better than this." as she let team Cap get away.  
Notable line about her: "Mr. Stark, there's a chick in all black throwing things by poking them!" By Peter, to Tony. "Try to get her off the ground, she's only dangerous if she can touch something." "It's hard to make her not touch anything!"  
Left after the Berlin fight, not seen again for two years.  
~~~  
Infinity War  
Age: 21  
Location: Wakanda  
Notable Line Said: "Hey, Thor, How's Your Brother?" After seeing Thor arrive in Wakanda. "He's...uh...dead...but other than that doing well!"  
Notable Line Said About Her: "She can fight?" T'challa to Steve. "When she wants to." Steve shrugs as a tool is launched at T'challa with only a small nudge.  
Snap: Did not survive.


End file.
